


Об улыбках и шторах в подсолнухи

by Helga_Kirchner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Romance, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Kirchner/pseuds/Helga_Kirchner
Summary: Атсуму посмотрел на светящегося от удовольствия Хинату. Черт с ними, этими шторами. В конце концов, жёлтый — не такой уж плохой цвет.AU, в котором Атсуму ненавидит шторы в крупные ярко-жёлтые подсолнухи, которые висят на кухне у Осаму, но любит Хинату Шоё.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Об улыбках и шторах в подсолнухи

Когда настойчивый звонок в дверь разбудил его в семь часов утра, Осаму, пытаясь продрать глаза, с удивительной ясностью понял, что ничего хорошего этот утренний визитер не принесёт; он уже было решил лечь обратно, но треклятая трель, казалось, стала ещё громче. Кое-как скинув себя с икеевского дивана, который они с Атсуму чуть не сожгли ароматической свечкой всё из той же Икеи, Осаму под звонкие переливы звонка поплёлся к двери. 

На его пороге ожидаемо стоял до отвратительного бодрый Атсуму. Чертов братец выглядел неестественно хорошо для человека, который встал часов в пять только для того, чтобы приехать к семи и разбудить единственного и, как надеялся Осаму, горячо любимого близнеца.

Сам же Саму сейчас напоминал трехдневный труп. 

— Приветик, Саму, — Тсуму непринужденно зашёл в квартиру, закрыл дверь и впихнул в руки Осаму свой рюкзак, — Как прекрасно, что ты не спишь. У меня к тебе разговор. 

Он забрал рюкзак, буквально впорхнул на кухню и принялся громко лазать по ящичкам. Когда Осаму наконец отмер и кинулся спасать кухню от полного разгрома, бутылка сакэ уже стояла на столе (тоже, к слову, из Икеи; они почти подрались в процессе сборки), а Тсуму деловито доставал кружки из настенного ящика. 

— Садись, — братец от души ливнул алкоголя в кружку с попугаями и протянул её Осаму. 

— Так ты же спортсмен, какой тебе алкоголь? 

— Разок можно, — отмахнулся Тсуму, — Тем более повод есть. 

Саму сел, отпил саке и посмотрел на брата. Тсуму, чертова напасть, улыбался вроде бы как всегда, но что-то в этой улыбке напрягало Осаму. Было что-то неестественное в привычном оскале. 

— А ну-ка выкладывай, что у тебя на уме. Что опять успел натворить? 

— Я? Натворить? — натурально изумился Тсуму, — Да ни в жизнь! Думаю вот о том, какие же уебские у тебя шторки. 

— Хорошие шторки, отстань — отмахнулся Осаму, — Выкладывай, зачем приперся в такую рань. 

— Что, любимого брата навестить уже нельзя? — Атсуму опять улыбнулся той искусственной улыбкой, но под строгим взглядом близнеца мгновенно посерьёзнел и, тяжело вздохнув, наконец-то выдал настоящую причину своего визита, — Осаму, я влюбился, и это пиздец. 

Саму, сделавший глоток, закашлялся. 

— Что?! — прохрипел он, — В кого?! 

Тсуму грустно улыбнулся: 

— Всё в того же. В Хинату Шоё. 

Осаму отставил кружку с пёстрыми попугаями, ещё раз взглянул на брата, зажмурился, а потом с силой потёр лицо. Он надеялся, что если не видеть Тсуму, то тот просто исчезнет и заберёт всю сумятицу из его размеренной жизни. Осаму приоткрыл глаза; Тсуму всё ещё сидел напротив него с тем же скорбным выражением лица. 

Вот черт. Не исчез. 

— Повтори-ка ещё раз, — предельно ласково попросил он, — А то я что-то не понял. 

Малахольный братец скривился и принялся прожигать невидящим взглядом жёлтые шторки. Формально, шторы-то были белыми, но жизнерадостные ярко-жёлтые подсолнухи занимали почти всё место. Тсуму ненавидел их лютой ненавистью и всё грозился поджечь, чтоб не мозолили глаза и не причиняли вред его тонкой душевной организации. Осаму и сам эти шторы еле терпел, но не снимал из принципа и несомненно благородного желания побесить брата. 

— Всё ты понял, не прикидывайся. 

— Ну уж нет, — возмутился Осаму, — Ты пришел в мой дом, выпил моё саке и опять обматерил мои любимые шторы. 

Тсуму со стоном уронил голову на сложенные руки. 

— Влюбился я, влюбился! Теперь доволен? 

— Влю-ю-ю-бился, — издевательски протянул отошедший от шока Осаму, — В Хинату Шоё. Опять. Браво! 

Он довольно рассмеялся, а Тсуму в очередной раз скривился. Сейчас он был похож на надутого взъерошенного воробья, и Осаму припоминал, что точно с таким же выражением лица братец смотрел на Сейлор Мун. 

— А помнишь, — начал он, — как ты в детстве пускал слюни на Сейлор Мун? 

— Заткнись. 

— Как думаешь, а Хината-кун смотрел Сейлор Мун? 

Атсуму на секунду задумался: 

— Смотрел, конечно. У него же сестра мелкая есть. 

— О, а ты уже и с семьей познакомиться успел? 

— Иди нахер. 

Тсуму опрокинул остатки саке из своей кружки с откровенно уродливыми лисами и с силой потёр лицо. Выглядел братец потеряно и разбито, и Осаму вдруг понял, что чертов Тсуму действительно влюбился. Если в старшей школе Атсуму просто-напросто заинтересовался Хинатой Шоё, то сейчас это школьная заинтересованность, подзабытая за долгие шесть-семь лет, наконец догнала его и с размаху огрела по крашенной голове тяжким осознанием. 

— Только ты, Тсуму. Только ты. 

— Да знаю я! — выкрикнул братец, — Что мне делать, Саму? 

— Поговорить с Хинатой-куном. Большинство проблем решаются при помощи речи. 

По тому, какую рожу скроил Атсуму, Саму понял, что его предложение пришлось братцу не по вкусу. 

Парадокс данной ситуации заключался в том, что обычно резкий на язык Тсуму, саркастичный говнюк, боялся поговорить начистоту с Хинатой, у которого терпения и понимания хватило бы на дюжину монахов разом. 

— Слушай, Тсуму, — аккуратно начал Саму, — Это же как в волейболе. 

Брат вскинулся и вопросительно уставился на него. Сравнение сложных ситуаций с волейболом всегда помогало донести до упертого Тсуму определенную мысль; Осаму искренне надеялся, что повезет и в этот раз. 

— Ты никогда не знаешь, получится ли у тебя подача или приём, пока не попробуешь, так? — Атсуму согласно кивнул, — Тут та же логика. Ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. 

— А если я проебусь? 

— Не судьба, значит, — показушно развел руками Осаму, — Тсуму, серьёзно, попробуй.

* * *

Ну, стоит отметить, что Тсуму попробовал. Он заспамил Осаму сообщениями, состоящими только из матов и каких-то откровенно всратых мемов, и голосовыми, в которых просто орал на протяжении секунд двадцати. Одним вечером после тренировки Тсуму попросил купить ему гроб, и пропал из сети на целых два часа. 

Сказать честно, спустя полтора часа молчания Осаму заволновался. 

Он уже вызвал такси до комплекса, где тренировались шакалы, но тут Тсуму наконец-то соизволил объявиться.

**[Торчит мне деньги]**

*вдох*

ААААААААААААААААААА

Саму гроб отменяется!

Мы поговорили

**[Вы]**

Да ладно у тебя появился мозг?

Вау

А я то думал что ты его выжег осветлителем

**[Торчит мне деньги]**

Да ты сам только три года назад крашеным был

Хотя неважно что говорят крысы за спиной у кисы

Завтра мы идем на СВИДАНИЕ

Выкуси неудачник

**[Вы]**

Вообще-то это я посоветовал тебе поговорить с хинатой-куном

И ты торчишь мне две тысячи йен

**[Торчит мне деньги]**

Ой все пока 

Тсуму вышел из сети, и Осаму счастливо засмеялся. Он знал, скорее, чувствовал, что брат испытывает щенячий восторг. Осаму только не мог понять, было ли это ощущение той легендарной связью близнецов, или он знал Атсуму настолько хорошо, что был способен предугадывать его эмоции. 

С того самого вечера его жизнь вернулась в привычное мирное русло. Никто не вламывался в семь утра в его квартиру, не съедал его еду и не капал ему на мозги с предложением сжечь те самые злополучные шторки. Первые недели Осаму наслаждался долгожданным спокойствием, а потом, неожиданно для самого себя, заскучал. 

Нет, Атсуму всё ещё писал по сотне сообщений в час и изредка забегал к нему на работу за онигири, но это было не то. Осаму хотел бы разозлиться на блудного близнеца, но Атсуму буквально разрывало по частям: с одной стороны, шакалы готовились к турниру, а с другой он пытался уделить те крохи свободного времени, что у него были, Хинате-куну. 

Атсуму был по-настоящему влюблен, и это было непривычно. Из восторженные полуночных сообщений брата Осаму знал, что Хината был инициатором их первого поцелуя; не то, чтобы ему была жизненно необходима эта информация, но чертов Тсуму завалил его сотней коротких голосовых с невнятными криками. 

Несмотря на то, что Саму имел весьма полное представление о том, кто такой Хината Шоё, они ни разу не виделись в живую (не считая, конечно, матчей в старшей школе). Атсуму отмахивался от просьб познакомить их и клятвенно обещал привести Хинату когда-нибудь после турнира. 

Их встреча, вопреки всем обещаниям и ожиданиям, произошла совершенно случайно. 

У Осаму впервые за две недели выдался более-менее свободный вечер. За окном лил проливной косой дождь, а ветер был такой силы, что, казалось, мог сорвать крыши. Саму с довольным выражением лица натянул теплую флисовую пижаму, налил себе кружку черного чая и с разбега плюхнулся на диван. Он только завернулся с головой в пятнистый плед и включил первый попавшийся сериал, как вдруг раздалась звонкая трель дверного звонка. 

Осаму испытал дежавю. 

Естественно, на пороге стояли чертов братец и Хината Шоё, оба насквозь мокрые. Вода лилась с них прямо на новенький паркет Осаму. 

— Приветик, Саму, — кротко улыбнулся Атсуму, — А мы под дождь попали. Приютишь? 

Осаму для порядка напоказ вздохнул, а потом, стараясь не рассмеяться, сказал строгим голосом: 

— Стоять на коврике! 

Он сунулся в ванную за полотенцами; дрожащие гости принялись разуваться. 

— Прости, Мия-кун, мы не ожидали такого ливня. 

— Да-да, Саму, — поддакнул Атсуму, по-хозяйски кинув кроссовки на обувную полку, — Льет там — ужас просто. Мы насквозь промокли, а твой дом был ближе всего. 

— Надеюсь, мы не помешали, — Хината солнечно улыбнулся, и Осаму растаял. 

Чертов братец, конечно же, за считанные секунды умудрился испортить ту приятную солнечную атмосферу. Впрочем, так происходило всегда, когда Атсуму открывал рот. 

— Не стой столбом, Саму, тащи теплую одежду. 

Атсуму забрал у него полотенца и принялся вытирать Хинате слипшиеся от влаги волосы. 

— Ай, Атсуму, — Шоё тихо засмеялся, — Не надо. 

Братец что-то ласково промурчал, а Осаму выпал в осадок. 

Атсуму. 

Ласково промурчал. 

Его привычная картина мира трещала по швам, и виной этому опять был чертов Тсуму. 

— Лови, — он кинул в лицо Атсуму аккуратную стопочку одежды, — Переодевайтесь и идите на кухню. 

— Приготовишь покушать? — тут же вскинулся близнец. 

— С тебя хватит и вчерашней собы. 

— Злюка ты, Саму. 

— Ага, я знаю, Тсуму. 

Осаму успел заварить чай и выудить лоточек с собой из холодильника, когда на кухню зашёл Хината. 

— Куда брата моего потерял? — устало поинтересовался Осаму, — Да ты садись, не стесняйся. 

— Он палец повредил на тренировке, — Хината с очевидным облегчением обхватил руками горячую кружку, — Сейчас бинтует. 

Атсуму по давней детской привычке пропал минут на двадцать вместо ожидаемых пяти; он гремел чем-то в ванной и периодически поминал недобрым словом волейбольные мячи и безголовых доигровщиков. 

— Он с самого детства такой копуша, — доверительно сообщил Осаму. 

— Я заметил, — усмехнулся Хината, — Мой сосед из Бразилии, Педро, точно такой же. 

Само собой, они разговорились. Хината рассказывал о своей жизни в далёкой Бразилии, а Осаму как хороший старший брат (формально он был старше на семь минут, но это уже детали) принялся травить позорные истории из жизни Атсуму. 

Хината был на середине истории о матче на выпивку, как вдруг он замер, внимательно смотря на что-то позади Осаму. 

— Отличные шторы, Мия-кун, — наконец отмер он, — Где купил? 

— Солнышко?! Тебе понравились эти шторы? 

Они синхронно обернулись; Атсуму стоял около холодильника с таким потрясённым лицом, будто воочию увидел Сейлор Мун. Осаму не сдержался и тихо хихикнул. 

— Да, хорошие же шторки, — Хината, невинная душа, непонимающе нахмурился, — Яркие, плотные. Что не так-то? 

Атсуму со стоном приложился лбом о дверцу холодильника.

— Эй, полегче! Не испорть мне холодильник! 

Близнец только отмахнулся. 

— Так где шторки купил, Мия-кун? — отмер Хината. 

— В Икее, — Осаму предвкушающе улыбнулся, — Могу одолжить тебе скидочную карту, Хината-кун. 

Шоё просиял: 

— Было бы замечательно. 

На фоне Атсуму зашёлся в предсмертной агонии. 

Осаму решил, что близнец недостаточно страдал этим вечером. Он посмотрел прямо в бесстыжие глаза Атсуму и елейно предложил: 

— Ну что, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы посмотреть какое-нибудь аниме? 

Естественно, они оказались на диване Осаму, который был мелковат для трёх людей, а на телевизоре начинался опенинг Сейлор Мун. 

— Атсуму, мы же съездим за теми шторами? — тихо спросил Хината, — Пожалуйста? 

Атсуму побледнел, сделал страшные глаза, но, похоже, у Шоё был иммунитет на все подобные уловки. Он всё так же смотрел прямо на Атсуму умоляющим взглядом, и тот, не выдержав, кивнул. 

Осаму довольно рассмеялся.

* * *

Переступая порог Икеи, Атсуму отчётливо понимал, что совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Он мог выдержать многое: пледы в крупную вязку, круглые раздвижные столы, сборку которых придумал сам Сатана, да даже натяжные наволочки — но они приехали сюда за теми самыми шторами в крупные подсолнухи, и это было уже слишком. Хрупкая психика Тсуму билась в конвульсиях, и виной его моральной смерти были хитрый лис Осаму и Хината с его тёплой улыбкой. 

— Шоё-кун, — окликнул Атсуму, — Я куплю тебе три метровых акулы, если ты откажешься от этой идиотской затеи. 

Хината обернулся, хитро глянул на Атсуму и солнечно улыбнулся: 

— Атсу, успокойся. Шторки хорошие и просто прекрасно впишутся в гостиную. А акулу мы и просто так возьмём. 

И Шоё, счастливый и довольный, резво припустил вперёд, в отдел с постельным бельём. Если верить карте, то шторы начинались через три отдела, и Атсуму молился всем Богам, сколько их ни есть в этом мире, о кратковременной амнезии. 

Он просто хотел дожить до ресторана. Мысль о фирменных фрикадельках и булочке с кленовым сиропом придавала ему сил.

**[Вы]**

Это всё из-за тебя, Саму.

Из-за тебя и твоих уебских штор

**[Устаревшая версия]**

Прекрасные шторки Хината-кун тоже так считает

**[Вы]**

Чтоб ты знал Шоё тот ещё манипулятор и он прекрасно об этом знает

Стоит ему улыбнуться и у всех отшибает мозг

**[Устаревшая версия]**

Ну у тебя-то даже отшибать нечего

Всего одна мозговая клетка и та занята волейболом

**[Вы]**

Рот на ноль

Саму мы приехали за шторами, но полчаса выбирали фужерчики

Зачем нам фужерчики

О нет Шоё несет максимально всратое постельное в яркие цветы

**[Устаревшая версия]**

Развлекайся, Тсуму 

Хината положил комплект постельного белья в корзину, рядом с вполне приличными бордовыми наволочками. Атсуму хотел было высказаться, но Шоё выглядел настолько довольным, что Тсуму решил промолчать. Как будто его действительно волновал цвет и узор постельного белья. 

— Солнышко, я же не отговорю тебя от покупки тех штор? 

Он сказал это скорее в шутку, успев смириться с вынужденным присутствием этого дизайнерского выкидыша в их квартире, но Хината неожиданно остановился и предельно серьёзным голосом спросил: 

— Атсу, если тебе реально не нравятся эти шторы, мы просто возьмём другие. Никаких проблем, хорошо? 

Атсуму растянул губы в довольной, немного умильной, улыбке и, наклонившись, чмокнул Шоё в нос. 

— Погнали за этими уродцами в подсолнухи, — тепло сказал он, — а потом за акулами. 

— Мы правду купим акулу? — уточнил Хината. 

— Даже две, тебе и Нацу. А теперь вперёд! 

Они рванули с места настолько быстро, что едва не сбили пожилую леди на повороте. Хината довольно смеялся и смотрел на Атсуму такими влюбленными глазами, что у того что-то щемило в груди. 

Именно в этот момент, пробегая мимо стеллажей с коврами, Атсуму вдруг понял, что присутствие штор в ярко-жёлтые подсолнухи в их квартире — ерунда; если для того, чтобы Хината так солнечно ему улыбался, требовалось просто-напросто повесить эти злополучные занавески, то Атсуму был готов хоть умереть, завернувшись в них. 

Шоё мягко взял его за руку. 

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, переплетая их пальцы. 

«Я люблю его, — с предельной ясностью понял Атсуму, — Чертов Саму с его всегда верными советами». 

Атсуму посмотрел на светящегося от удовольствия Хинату. Черт с ними, этими шторами. В конце концов, жёлтый — не такой уж плохой цвет.

**Author's Note:**

> Шторок в подсолнухи в Икее нет (а жаль), но вот цветастое постельное бельё и плед крупной вязки можно приобрести в интернет-магазине.   
> Постельное называется соммарастер, а плед — игабритта


End file.
